New Trouble
by white winged devil 3
Summary: Rei is new at school, but he brings a troubled past and some other things.Yaoi in later chapters! Gasp I am alive please read!
1. Just the way I am

**Okay please give me a chance this is going to be my first attempt at a high school fic. Okay yes starting another story but don't worry I am still going to work on my other stories so let's get started.**

"Okay students please quiet down for a moment." A man at the front of the classroom said. In front of the class stood a man with dark brown hair and a green lab coat on. "We have a new student joining us today. So please be nice and welcome Rei Kon." The man said stepping aside to reveal a kid.

Rei stood there no emotion in his face. He had knee long black hair and wore a Chinese style shirt. He had on black sweet pants and black slip on shoes. His hair was in a wrap and his bangs where held back by a red bandanna with the yin and yang symbol on it. He also had black fingerless gloves on with the yin and yang symbol on them too.

The class stared at him half in envy the other half trying to tell what sex he was. The man stared him up and down trying to determine what gender he was when he gave up and shifted hi weight.

"Rei why aren't you in your uniform?" The man asked looking at Rei questionably.

"I didn't fell like wearing it." Rei said flat out. The man got an angry look on his face and his face turned red. "What's wrong you need the uniform to tell what gender I am?"

"That's..." The man didn't say anything excepting that the younger man was used to this kind of treatment. "My name is Dr. Zagrat and I am your homeroom teacher, your reading, and your science teacher." Zagrat said extending his hand for Rei to shake.

"Great." Rei mumbled under his breath refusing the hand.

"Ahem yes well you need to go and get a uniform or go home." He said pulling his arm up and placing it on his desk. He was near his breaking point and Rei was just making it worst.

"Fine" Rei said smiling and heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" The older one asked stopping Rei by grabbing hi arm. Rei shot him a death glare and the teacher let go of his arm a panicked look on his face.

"Home." Rei sighed shifting his footing, getting the felling that he wouldn't get to go home like the man said.

"You can't go home." Zagrat said smirking when Rei sighed again. "Mr. Dickinson said that you where to attend school everyday."

Rei cringed at the name and frowned. Sighing again and smiling a million dollar smile. "Yes sir." He said as nicely as he could. Pulling off the goody two-shoes act when the teacher put on a dark blush and scrambled to look at the class.

"Um let's see... Brooklyn will you take Rei to the front desk to get a uniform, and help him to his classes. Find the two siblings and their little friend while your at it. They are probably upstairs." Zagrat said trying to get rid of the blush.

"Yes." A red headed boy said standing up. He had on the blue jacket and white button up shirt with the blue plaid tie on. He walked over and Rei saw the blue plaid pants bitting his lip with disgust in the uniform. He lead Rei out of the classroom leaving the teacher to watch them leave.

"Did you see that he actually got attitude with Dr. Zagrat." A boy with blue hair and a hat on. He was specking to a blond boy and a brunette. The blond was staring at the blue haired boy with his bright green eyes which where dieing to laugh but didn't. The brunette was behind a computer screen looking something up.

"Yes Tyson we saw." The blond said energetically.

"But Max he was so cool." Tyson said smiling big and bright. "I am going to talk to him after class." Tyson went on talking to Max and the brunette that wasn't paying attention to him.

"Seems that there is competition for you Kai." A red headed boy said. His hair stuck up in two points and he had icy blue eyes that seemed like they would pierce the wall if they could.

"Hn" Kai said. He had crimson eyes that seemed that they could kill with one glance, and his hair was two different shades of blue. The first layer was lighter than the back, and he had four blue triangles painted on his face. Two triangles on each cheek. "Well see. Bryan take care of him after class let him know who's boss around here." Kai said putting on a very cruel smirk.

Suddenly the door swung open and a pink haired girl ran in the room with a black haired male and a green haired male.

"Sorry we are late...we where looking for the new girl." The pink haired girl said smiling at Zagrat. "We couldn't find her though."

"Are you sure that it was suppose to be a girl?" The green haired one asked confused. "Mariah what if it was a boy?" He asked directing the question to her.

"Shut up Kevin!" She yelled throwing a book at his head. He quickly ducked and the book flew behind him. A hand caught the book right before it could hit them in the face. "Oh my god I am so sorry. Are you okay? I was aiming for Kevin." Mariah said franticly running in front of the figure and reached out to grab the book.

"Shit." The figure mumbled and handed her the book sighing again. Rei stood there her book in his hand smiling.

"REI!" She yelled jumping for him, but missing because Lee and Kevin jumped for the boy at the call of the name. Rei jumped over the three and landed gracefully on his feet losing the smile. "Ouch Oh my god Rei it has been so long."

"Almost five years now." Kevin chimed in jumping up and bouncing up and down excitedly. "You haven't changed a bit."

"Yeah except for he got better looking." The black haired teen said standing up and pulling Maraih up with him. The boy looked Rei up and down vividly taking in every detail of Rei.

"Lee." Rei spat anger clearly in his voice to all those who where clearly paying attention and could tell from his calm yet angry voice.

He had the uniform on, but he still looked like a girl the way the uniform hung from his arms. The pants fit fine, but the arms of the jacket where to long and hung over his hands and the tie hung loosely around his neck.

By now the whole class had stopped talking and looked at the reunion going on at the front of the class. Some students staring at Rei and whispering to their friends how cute he looked.

"So wait if you know each other does that mean that Rei is necko-jin too?" Tyson asked standing up. "Oh by the way names Tyson nice to meet you." The boy said walking over and slapping Rei on the back.

"Don't touch him so formally!" Maraih yelled jumping Tyson and tackling him to the ground. Lee and Kevin ran to pull Mariah off of Tyson who had also been getting help from his blond friend.

"Hi my name is Max." He said before diving to help Lee and Kevin.

"Yes Rei is necko-jin." She said getting pulled off by the three boys. Everyone gasped at this new discovery and looked around for him.

Rei was backing up knowing full and well what she was going to say. He backed up till he reached the window and quietly opened it while all eyes where on Mariah.

"Right Rei!" She yelled and ran towards him. Rei took the opportunity given to him and back flipped out of the window. "REI! What are you doing this is the fifth floor." She yelled running to the window. She sighed when she was that he landed on his feet and began running.

"Mariah, Lee, Kevin, Tyson, and Max please sit down. It is bad enough that you went and scared our new student you are going to participate in today's lesson." Zagrat said angrily and loudly. All five student jumped and ran to their seats. "Does anyone volunteer to go and get Rei?" He asked looking at the class. It was exceptionally small. Only about fifteen students not counting Rei.

"I'll do it." Bryan said sticking his hand up in the air.

"Good go." He said turning to his white board and jotting some stuff down on it.

Bryan turned and nodded to Kai with a smirk on his face and grabbing his bag and ran out of the room.

**Alright I really liked it but you guys are the ones who pick so tell me if you want me to continue of quiet!**

**White Winged Devil 3**


	2. Sneak peaks I didn't want to remeber

**I actually typed this like a whole two weeks ago, but forgot to upload it so I am sooooo sorry.**

Rei walked into the class smirking like he had just killed someone.

"May I help you?" A blond lady at the front of the class asked when she noticed Rei. "Oh wait you must be the new student... um Rei right." She said smiling. She wore a pink dress and a white lab coat. "I'm Judy your history and cooking teacher." She said smiling at him.

"Yes I'm Rei and sorry I'm late I got lost, but Bryan was nice enough to help me." He said nicely smiling, and tilting his head to the right.

"Okay you can take a seat next to the window in front of Lee." She said pointing to the seat. Bryan walked in the door and slammed it shut. The class looked up at him, with the exception of Rei, and gasped even Judy. "Bryan what happened to you?" She asked looking at him. His cheek was bruised and his arms where bruised up and down.

"I tripped down the stairs." He said storming to his seat and slamming down in it. Disgusted to see Rei glaring at him.

"Okay well today we are going to pare up in groups and talk about the Civil War. So group up and please be quiet I have papers to grade." She said throwing her hands up and walking over to her desk.

"Rei do you want to be in our group?" Tyson asked walking up with Max and the brunette that he had yet to meet. Rei nodded when he noticed pink hair coming towards him. Rei got up and sat with them his head in his palms. "Oh by the way this is Kenny. You can call him Chief. He is always behind his computer." Tyson said sitting down.

Max and Tyson went to blab on about something while Rei just stared at them. Kenny stayed on his computer. Rei opened his mouth to say something when someone pulled him out of his chair.

"What the hell?" Rei said as said person pulled him across the room and threw him into a chair.

Rei looked around to see Bryan. Bryan was a pretty normal guy except for he had a slightly more toned body than most.. He had light purple hair and nothing else to important.

"What's wrong mad that I kicked your ass in a fight so you had to call help?" Rei asked like a little kid that just got a new game.

"Look smart ass..." Bryan started, but stopped when Kai put his hand up.

"Oh are you Mr. Boss Man?" Rei questioned still not scared.

"Tala teach him who's boss." Kai said smirking when Tala grabbed him from behind getting ready to punch him. Rei flipped over the teen and grabbed his shirt pulling him up. Rei pulled his fist back getting ready to enjoy the punch when four hands grabbed his fist and two grabbed Tala.

"REI KON!" A fat man in a suit yelled running into the room. Everybody froze looking at the man shocked. Rei stood there with four hands holding his fist back, and a set of hands trying to grab Tala with no luck. Everyone else were at there seats.

Tyson turned around to where he thought Rei was sitting amazed to see it empty. He looked up at the scene and gawked at him.

"Rei get your stuff and let's go. Your first day of school and your already in your second fight. To think I went through all the trouble to get this man to come and meet you." He said waiting for Rei to let Tala go and grab his bag. "He flew all the way here from Russia. Why do I waste my time?" The man said grabbing Rei gently by the shoulder and directing him to the door of the classroom. "I'm sorry I need Rei to come with me. I am Mr. Dickinson and the principal already knows that I have come to get him. Good day kids." He said shutting the door.

"Okay get back to work, and Kai don't get in fights in my classroom with your gang." Judy said turning her attention back to the papers.

"Let's ditch the rest of the day and see where he is going." Tala said interested in where he was going. Kai just nodded and the group walked out of the room. Judy didn't care; they all where strait A students so let them go.

Kai, Tala, Bryan, and Brooklyn all walked into the city.

"So where first?" Bryan asked not sure where they where going.

"Let's go and get some food." Kai said walking into a not to busy restaurant. They sat talking in the restaurant for at least an hour when Tala pointed to the window. The other looked out and saw Rei walking into a building with the fat man. Kai went and paid the bill and walked outside. The others scrambled after him.

They walked to the back amazed to see a small park. Rei was sitting in a tree with a cat in his lap. Rei had been so zoned out that he didn't notice the group walk past him and hide behind another tree.

"What, where are you going?" Rei asked the cat when it jumped from his lap. Rei jumped from the tree and followed the cat. Little did he know that Kai and his group followed close behind him.

"Rei you can come in now." Mr. Dickinson said walking out of a door. He looked around confused about where the boy would go. He looked up when he felt a raindrop hit his face. "He hates thunder storms I better go and look for him. I'm sorry he seemed to run away again can we reschedule for tomorrow?" He asked looking at a man. Said man nodded and walked off as Mr. Dickinson ran out of the room.

Rei came upon a fence in which the cat went under so Rei climbed the fence and jumped over the edge landing gracefully on his feet. He still ran for the cat not paying attention to the now darkening sky.

"What the hell how did he do that? Right he is necko-jin I forgot stupid cat people." Tala mumbled to himself stopping in front of the fence.

"We should find a place to stay it is about to storm." Brooklyn said staring at the sky interested in it.

"No way, I want to see where he went." Tala started to say, but stopped when a raindrop landed on his face. "No I hate rain get me out of it!" He yelled running behind Bryan.

They turned to leave, but not fast enough. A storm cloud loomed over the city brightening it up with lightning, and loud bangs of thunder. The group ran through the rain into a hotel. They looked in astonishment at the nice five star hotel. It glittered with cleanliness and the golden objects were placed conveniently around the room. The teens stood there gawking at their surroundings when a middle aged woman walked up to them.

"Can I help you four with something? And no, I won't buy any boy scout cookies so don't even ask." She said smugly crossing her arms around her chest. All four boys looked at each other and bust out in laughter. "That's it out all of you or I am calling the police." She said angrily. She shoved them angrily trying to get them out of the hotel, but when she only got louder laughter and some mad looks from other guest. She pulled out a cell phone and went to dial a number when the teens stopped laughing and just stared at her. "You little punks are going to the D home for this one."

"That won't be necessary they are with me." A voice came from behind them. They turned to see Rei. He stood there soaking wet from head to toe. His jacket was in his arms covering something up, and his face was bright red from running all the way to the hotel.

"Oh Mr. Kon I had no idea. Why don't we just forget this ever happened and go on with our day?" She said walking away quickly. Rei turned his attention from the retreating woman to the now shocked teens.

"Here." He said handing them a card and walking for the door again. On his way he carefully dropped his jacket in Brooklyn's arms and turned to Kai. Kai had the card and was staring at him. "I'm on the very top floor. The only room you'll find it. Dry off and watch that." He said pointing to his jacket and running out of the room.

The group watched as he ran away and then walked to the elevator. Once they pushed the button and started toward the directed floor they looked inside of his jacket, only to find a male cat, a female cat, and ten little kittens.

"Kai, why are we doing what he tells us?" Tala asked looking away from the happy little cat family to his cold hearted friend.

"Hn" was all that he said with a smirk on his face. The teens walked into said room they found the extravagant room crawling with cats. Everywhere you looked was a cat on every little piece of furniture. Brooklyn laid the jacket down on the bed and all the cats surrounded the new cats. Tala and Bryan sat down on the couch, while Brooklyn and Kai leaned against a wall.

"Blackmail." Kai said smirking.

"What?" Brooklyn asked confused at the word.

"Little kitty has a weak spot for cats we can use this." He said smirking wider when the others caught on.

Rei ran through the streets. He had to hurry he was scared to death of the thunder and was trying to beat it. He ran into the building that he was at before and grabbed his bag that he had left there. He quickly turned out the door and began the run to the store when a huge thud of thunder boomed through the city.

Rei fell to his knee's his hands over his ears. He felt warm tears fall down his face as memories flowed back to his mind.

Flashback

"_Rei will you come here for a moment?" A middle aged man asked sending him a sweet trustworthy smile. Behind the man was another one with gray hair and he seemed old to Rei._

"_Yes" Rei said walking up to him. He seemed only about twelve at the oldest. He walked up to the men his eyes carried sadness and longing inside them._

"_I'm sorry about your parents being murdered, but if they where never murdered nobody would have been able to save you." The man in front said placing a hand on his shoulder. Rei jumped at the touch, but did not move from his spot. "This is an old friend of mine. Meet Voltaire." He said stepping aside to reveal the man with the gray hair. _

"_Hi you sure are a looker I think that I will keep you all to myself." He said pulling out a knife and lunging it through the other man's back. It popped out of his chest and spit blood over Rei. Rei fell to the floor crying as the body slumped on top of him the blood soaking through his clothes. _

_The man pulled the body off of Rei with a smirk on his face. He bent down and pulled Rei up into his arms walking away from the scene with a now unconscious Rei._

_End Flashback_

"Excuse me young man are you alright?" A woman asked her daughter next to her. They looked at him with worry clearly in their eyes. Rei wiped away his tears and turned to them with a smile on his face showing he was fine. "Where are your parents?" She asked helping him up.

"Dead." He said to her turning to leave.

"What where are you going then?" She asked trying to stop him.

"I have to go sorry ma'am." He said running away. He quickly ran into a nearby store and bought some milk and baby bottles. The cashier gave him some weird looks when he placed the items on the counter and pulled out his wallet. He paid her and ran out of the store with the newly purchased items in his bag.

"Rei" A man's voice called out his name. Rei turned on his heels to see an oddly familiar man. He had gray hair and bright black eyes.

**Okay yes we stopped it here! Yes this is a lot longer than I expected to go but I don't think any of you will complain will you? I hope not.**

**REVIEW and I WILL update sooner and maybe a tad bit longer!**


	3. Gotta call in back up

**I totally forgot to put up my last chapter so I am now up to this chapter and the last one.**

Rei turned around to be meet with the new found warmth of a body. He looked up to see no other than Voltaire. Rei stepped back from the umbrella and let the water hit him as he stared up at the older man.

"Long time no see Rei." He said with a devilish smirk on his face. He stepped closer and grabbed his wrist in a death grip.

"Voltaire..." Rei whimpered at the pain coursing through his arm.

"Oh what's wrong your happy little medications wearing off now that you remember me?

Voltaire asked squeezing his arm tighter if possible.

"Oh there you are sweetie." The woman from in front of the store yelled running up to him. She stopped and looked at the man holding his arm. "Hello." she said holding on to her daughters hand tighter as to make sure she was there.

"Hi. Do you know my son?" Voltaire asked letting go of Rei wrist. Rei grabbed his injured wrist cradling it in his arms.

"Your son?" She asked a bit confused. She looked past Voltaire to Rei to see him crying. Before she could say or do anything he sped down the street running at the speed of light.

Voltaire and the woman just stood there looking at the retreating back. Sighing the woman walked away taking her daughter with her. Voltaire soon turned in the opposite direction mumbling something incoherently about how he would get him back.

Rei ran into the hotel not stopping for the littlest of things. He ran into the elevator quickly pressing the button for his floor. His mind was in a flurry of thoughts; he didn't want to remember his past. So why was he?

"Oh hey kitty welcome back." Brooklyn said when the door opened. Rei turned his head to the teens and just stared at them. He was soaking wet still and his eyes where wide and shaking.

"Leave." Rei said cruelly. He tried to focus his vision to seem angrier to get them to leave faster.

"What after we helped you with your happy little family of cats." Tala said sarcastically smirking when Rei tried once more to focus on his anger.

"Get out now!" Rei yelled feeling angrier and angrier. He was trying his hardest not to break down in front of the group. It only made him seem so weak.

"No need to get so mad Kitten." Kai said walking up to him with a smirk on his face also. Rei looked up and when he saw Kai's smirk it resembled Voltaire's. Rei's eyes split into slits as he thought that Kai was Voltaire.

"Leave immediately." Rei said getting up and straightening up. When he stood strait he was almost as tall as Tala and Brooklyn.

"Okay, see you around." Kai said walking to the door and walking out with the rest of the teens.

Once the door was shut Rei fell to the floor crying. More memories began to flood into his mind.

Flashback

"_Rei are you forgetting who the boss around here is?" A man with purple hair asked a younger Rei._

"_No Boris." Rei said cringing as he got up off of the floor after getting kicked in the stomach._

"_Excuse me what did you call me?" Boris asked kicking him in the ribs. Rei winced as he heard some of his ribs breaking. He quickly got up to his hands and knees felling all of the strength that he had earlier leave his body._

"_Sorry... Master" He said huffing for air. He hated this hell hole they called an institution._

"_Hehe good cat." He said walking over and creased his cheek. Boris waited sitting there rubbing the youngers cheek. Rei knew what he wanted and wasn't about to get beaten for something so stupid. Rei leaned into the touch and started to purr. He had trained himself to purr for times like this that the sick bastard had wanted it. "That oddly turns me on more than normal today." Boris said shoving Rei on the ground._

"_What stop." Rei tried to say but ended up biting his tongue. He knew if he complained he would get more beatings just like everything else if you ever did anything wrong. Rei started to zone out and tried to remember the happy times of his life, but he couldn't find anything happy so he just stared into space. He felt the pain rip through him as Boris lunged into him with his man hood and different objects._

End flashback

Rei got up feeling himself get sick. He walked into the kitchen part of the room and looked at a bottle of pills. He hadn't had to use the meds for a while now. He quickly opened the bottle and popped three pills into his mouth, and made his way to the bedroom. He changed and put his hair into a braid. He sat with his back against a wall his knees up to his chest. All the cats in the room circled around him some sleeping and some sitting against him watching for the tiniest of things to move. Rei felt himself forget everything about the past.

He quietly got up and walked over to his bed falling asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. That night he had a dream of nothing just him sitting in the darkness listening to a thunder storm in the background. Just like reality.

The Next Day!

Rei walked through the school to his next class. The first two classes where Reading and History, then he had gym. He sighed again; he had looked so weak in front of Kai and his stupid little gang.

Rei walked into the gym to see people running around in bathing suits. Rei felt himself get sick like the night before; this had brought back painful memories of his parents. He quickly walked to a corner and reached into his messenger bag pulling out the pill bottle and popping two pills before the memories fully awoke. He had already taken twelve pills that day and was not happy. He was almost out of medicine and it was suppose to last him another two months.

"Let's get into the pool now." Kenny called out. All the students started spilling into the pool. Rei sat down leaned against a wall watching. He wondered why Kenny was giving the directions and not a coach, but he was not going to ask.

"Oh Rei your not getting in? Can you not swim man? That would suck." Tyson said going on and on as him and Max passed by him.

"No it's not that. I can swim just fine." Rei said putting a kind of happy smile on his face.

"Then why aren't you getting in?" Mariah asked stopping at him with another pink haired girl and an orange haired girl behind her.

"I just can't sorry. You should go before you get in trouble by Chief." Rei said flashing them a smile.

"Yeah we better go Mariah." The orange haired girl said motioning with her hands towards the pool.

"Oh Emily calm down." Mariah said waving off the other girls worry.

"Yeah, but Mariah we have perfect grades lets keep it that way." The other pink haired girl said.

"Okay Matilda we can go." Mariah said waving bye to Rei and walking to the pool with the others. Rei sat there with his knee in his chest watching all the others including Kai and his group doing laps around in the pool.

Suddenly the doors swung open and a purple haired man walked in. He walked right past Rei not noticing him. He stopped next to Kenny and started to talk. Then when Kenny mentioned a new student he turned his head and looked at Rei. Instantly he remembered him. He smirked as he called him over to them.

"Why aren't you in the pool Kon?" Boris asked an idea swelling inside of his head.

"I can't be in the pool." He said not remembering him cause of the medication he took.

"Why not? Can't swim? That is what this class is for." Boris said matter-of-factly.

"I know how to swim. My guardian said I can't be in a pool. Sorry." Rei said tilting his head in a bored fashion.

"Then go, change, and get in. I don't care what mommy and daddy said." He said rudely pushing him towards the boys locker room.

"No." Rei said slapping his arm away. Boris got bright red and lost his temper. Quickly he pushed Rei back into the pool. Rei hit the water with a loud splash and started to sink to the bottom. All the other students got out of the water and waited for him to resurface.

Rei felt the cool water surround him as he hit the bottom. He sat there enjoying the solitude and quietness of the water. He didn't remember why, but he had always been able to hold his breath for at least 5 minutes under water so he just sat there smiling.

"Is he going to come up?" Mariah asked worriedly. "He has been under there for like three minutes now. What if he drowned?" She yelled franticly.

"Someone should go in there after him." Max said scared that the pink blob was right and there was a dead body at the bottom of the pool.

"You go Max." Emily said wrapping a towel around herself.

"No way you're a better swimmer Emily." Max said feeling a light blush spread on his face at the fact that he was admitting a girl was better than him.

"So what, if he is dead I can't pull his body out of the water. And you would just scream like a girl and faint if I pulled out a dead body." She said defensively.

"Four and a half minutes." Mariah said feeling the worry got deeper in her. Suddenly Rei shot out of the water surprising everyone standing there except Boris. Rei looked around at everyone's surprised faces and started to swim for the edge of the pool. He quickly pulled himself out of the water and walked to his bag.

"Wow Rei where did you learn to hold your breath that long?" Tyson asked when he walked past them.

"Don't know." He answered. He opened his bag and looked at his empty pill bottle. Then he remembered that he had secretly taken the last pills right before he went and talked to Boris. He sighed and subconsciously remembered Boris by just his name.

Rei grabbed his head trying to get rid of the memories. He turned around and stared at Boris who had a smirk plastered on his face. Rei growled and pulled his cell phone out of his messenger bag. He pressed a number and talked for a second before he heard tires screeching in the parking lot.

"Rei are you okay?" A man with blue hair asked running into the school. He stopped and stared at all the other students. When he noticed Rei he walked over to him smiling. " I came here as fast as I could. How are you doing?"

"Hiro?" Tyson asked walking toward the blue haired teen.

**Okay going to stop here that is like maybe 4 thousand words in two chapters' okay that is pretty good. Sorry for the long update.**


	4. I look good in a tux

**Hello my wonderful Reviewers. And how have you all been?? Me I am okay except I caught this stomach virus therefore I am stuck at home writing for all of you wonderful people. Not that I mind. Well lets get this show on the road why don't we.**

**Looooonnnnnggg time no writing so I am finally starting to update again.**

"Hiro what are you doing here?" Tyson asked the older blue haired teen.

"Well lets see I was sitting in my office and my cell phone rang and... Rei!" He yelled turning around to find the space where Rei should have been empty.

"Hiro hurry up!" Rei yelled from the door of the pool room. He was once again on the phone, but this time he was talking in a kind of hushed sweet tone. Rei walked out of the school to the parked car waiting patiently while talking on the phone.

"Hahaha guess I better be going talk to you later Ty." Hiro said walking to the door. Right before he got to the door Rei came flying into the room like a plane. "Rei you stand there and tell me to hurry up and now you go flying into the room. Make up your mind." Hiro said walking over to him.

"Fucking bastard..." Rei gasped gripping his ribs huffing for air. "What kind of sick mother fucker goes and hits you in front of a school." Rei said standing up. "He will pay with his fucking life...Voltaire." Rei went on mumbling to himself as he grabbed Hiro and proceeded to drag him to his car.

"Bye kids stay in school and get a proper education." Hiro said waving to them. They all stood there till they heard the engine start and the car speed out of the parking lot.

"That's where I've seen him before." Brooklyn said out loud to nobody in particular.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tala asked confused.

"I thought I had seen Rei before and I think that he used to be at the Abbey." Brooklyn stated. "I can't remember exactly, but I do think that I had seen him once in the Abbey. Do you guys every remember seeing him?" Brooklyn asked.

"No way. Voltaire would die if more people escaped the Abbey. We got lucky." Tala said matter-o-factly.

"We are even luckier Boris doesn't remember us now come on we have to get back in the pool." Kai said walking back to the pool and getting in with everyone else. The others shrugged off the thought and joined him in the pool.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay Rei why did you call me?" Hiro asked once they where driving down the street at eighty miles an hour.

"I'm out of my medication." Rei said handing him the bottle.

"What the fuck Rei this bottle was suppose to last you another like three months." Hiro yelled stopping at a red light.

"I saw him." Rei whispered.

"Saw who Rei. What could possibly make you take all of the pills I perscripted to you in like three days?" Hiro asked gaining more speed as they entered onto the highway. "Answer me who the hell made you take all the pills? Was it Mr. Dickinson or was it another foster parent that you didn't like? What was it."

"Voltaire," Rei whispered so quietly it was a miracle that Hiro heard him.

"Oh fuck Rei are you sure it was him?" Hiro asked as if someone could forget his old ass.

"Yeah," Rei said sadly felling himself get kind of tired. He set his head down on the seat felling his face heat up as if he had a fever.

"Okay this is the only time I will refill your meds." Hiro started, but stopped the moment he saw that Rei had fallen asleep. "Hey Rei are you okay you look a little flustered?" Hiro asked placing a hand on his head to see if he had a fever. "Damn Rei you have a fever what'd you do?" Hiro asked a tad bit irritated at the teen. He speed up rushing up to his house and pulling the teen in.

"Yo Hiro, what are you doing home so early?" A old man asked walking out of the living room. "Oh you got you a girlfriend well don't let me disturb you." The man said starting to leave.

"Grandpa this is a patient of mine and HE has a fever." Hiro said emphasizing he.

"Oh well here lay him down in Tyson's room and I'll get some water." Grandpa Granger said running to the bathroom. He came back a little later with a bowl of water and a rag. He placed the rag in the water and then on the teens head.

"Damn Rei what did you do to get sick now?" Hiro asked the unconscious boy. He sighed and turned to his grandfather looking him in the eye. "I have to go and run a few errands will you watch Rei please?"

"Sure dude, what do you want me to tell him if he wakes up?" His grandpa asked when the younger bluenette started to walk back to his car.

"Um tell him he is at my house he shouldn't be too much of a handful. If he is then just…I don't know come up with something to keep him busy, just make sure to keep him here." Hiro said stalking out of the door with his keys in hand.

A Few Hours Later

Rei groaned as he rolled over on his side. The rag fell from his face and landed with a light thud to the ground. Rei sat up and looked around the room. It was a normal room with a futon, which he was on, a table, and a TV.

He frowned he didn't notice where he was and how he had gotten there. Last thing he remembered was sitting in Hiro's car and then he passed out.

Without a single noise he slipped out of the room and made his way down the hall. He looked over at the small garden. It had a little pond surrounded by many rocks and flowers. He took in the scene and then continued till he heard some voices from another room. He stopped right before the door and listened to the voices talk.

They were talking about atoms and neutrons and all the bit in the science compartment. Rei sighed and turned to leave when and old man ran up to him laughing.

"Hey dude I see that your finally up. Well it's about time you've been out of it for almost five hours now." The man said smiling at the teen that just stood there staring at the man like he was insane.

"Gramps who are you talking to?" Tyson's voice asked from the room were all the talking had been going on. The door swung open to reveal Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Kai all sitting there with science books open and in from of them.

"Rei what are you doing in Tyson's house?" Max asked bubbly getting up from the floor and bouncing over to the black haired necko-jin.

"I don't know." Rei answered half heartedly through clenched teeth while staring at Kai.

"Oh right little man your in Hiro's house he should be back soon. He went to run some errands." The man said smiling at him.

"Great, just great. I'm stunk in a house with a bunch of people I don't fucking know." Rei began mumbling to himself.

"I know why don't you study with us, Rei." Tyson said hoping he would disagree so they could do something more fun.

"Not thanks I'm just going to leave." Rei said turning on his heel and going to leave when a hand stopped him.

"Sorry little dude but Hiro said I was to keep you here till he go back. So just sit down and make yourself comfortable." The grandpa said smiling. "By the way you can call me grandpa."

"I'm not staying here and waiting for that idiot to come back." Rei said angrily his right eye starting to twitch.

"Well he is expecting you to be here when he gets back. So you should stay and wait for him." Grandpa said smiling. "He also said if you're too much of a handful to take matters into my own hands." He said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Oh I'm shaking like a scared kitty." Rei said turning around and continuing to walk away. He whipped around like lightening and caught the book that had been viciously thrown at his head. He blinked again and again and again before his eye started twitching again.

"Rei show respect for you elders!" Hiro yelled from the front of the hall. "And for your information I'm back." He finished with a smile.

"Good…" Rei said with a fake smile. "Now take me home!" He yelled throwing the book back at him.

"Sorry I can't take you home you will just have to stay here tonight." Hiro said with his smile still on his face. "You know it could be fun Kai, Max, and Kenny stay here on Tuesday's too. It would be like a sleepover. You could have fun."

"No I need to get home. I'm supposed to meet with Mr. D tonight." Rei said anger clearly written all over his face.

"Nonsense you normal ditch so what's the difference tonight?" Hiro asked throwing his stuff in a room. "He won't even notice your not there. What time does it start?"

"Five" Rei said standing there waiting for the perfect opportunity to make a run for it.

"Five, see it started an hour and a half ago and he still hasn't noticed so you're good for the night." Hiro said walking towards the kitchen. A suddenly yelling brought everyone's attention to Rei who pulled out his cell phone.

"He'll always here that one." Tyson said sarcastically.

"It's Mr. D you want to talk to him, Hiro?" Rei asked with a smirk.

"Sure," Hiro yelled grabbing the phone and answering it on speaker. "HELLO!"

"REI KON IF YOU'RE NOT OVER HERE IN TEN MINUTES AND IN A SUIT I WILL MURDER YOU IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!!" A man's voice yelled before hanging up on him.

"Told you now can we go?" Rei asked grabbing his phone back from the terrified Hiro.

"Yeah but I don't have enough time to get you all the way to your hotel, dressed, and to him in under ten minutes." Hiro said running around in circles.

"I have an extra suit you can barrow," Tyson started.

"Done!" Hiro yelled gazing at his brother lovingly.

"But I want to go to." Tyson finished.

"Well…I'm not sure that's a good idea…" Hiro said rubbing his chin.

"Okay." Rei said shaking Tyson's hand sealing the deal.

"I wanna go!" Max yelled jumping up and down. "Chief and Kai tooooo!" He yelled excitedly.

"Okay." Rei said still smirking. This would make Mr. Dickinson so mad at him but he didn't care.

"Let's go!" Tyson yelled pulling Rei and Max into his room. Six minutes later Hiro had five teens all dressed in suits in his car while speeding down the street at one hundred and twenty miles and hour.

"By the way what are we going to?" Tyson asked in the backseat in between Kai and Max..

"You'll see when we get there." Hiro said frowning at Rei's look. "Rei take the wheel for a moment."

Rei grabbed the wheel as Hiro leaned over and started to tuck his shirt in and fix his tie.

"What the hell Hiro stop or I will wreck your car!" Rei yelled taking his free hand and untucking his shirt.

"But you want to be presentable don't you? That way one will pick you." Hiro said taking the wheel back from the angered kitty.

"Hell no!" Rei yelled his eyes slitting.

"Whatever where here. Be good and you four please don't do anything stupid." Hiro said directing the comment to the four in the backseat.

"Yeah later," Rei said stepping out of the car with his messenger bag around him.

"Rei here!" Hiro said handing Rei a full pill bottle. Rei nodded and placed the pills into his bag.

"Let's go guys!" Tyson shouted stepping up next to Rei Max on his other side, and Kai on Max's other side.

**Whoot got something written down so yay for me!**

**Will update as soon as possible please review.**.


	5. Free falling

**I am slightly alive...hahaha yeah that was a good joke. **

**Sorry for not updating soon enough but here I am updating!!**

Rei smirked as he walked inside the building. He scanned the room and saw Mr. Dickinson standing talking to a big group of people. He turned towards the group of boys behind him. Looking at each of them up and down.

"Okay only one rule." Rei said staring at each of them in the eyes.

"And what is that?" Kai asked matter of factly.

"Say no." Rei said stalking away from the group.

"What the hell does that mean." Tyson asked scratching his head. Max shrugged and walked off towards the food. Tyson sighed and followed him as did Kenny. Kai stared after Rei watching as he bowed to the big group that stood with the fat man. He shook his head and joined the others sitting at a table. He should have never agreed to be their tutor in science.

~with Rei~

"Ah Rei you finally made it." Mr. D said grabbing the boys shoulder and pushing him in front of him.

"Hello, sorry I am late." Rei said bowing to the people in front of him.

"Oh your just to cute." A women said smiling at the raven haired boy. Rei smiled back stepping beside the short fat man.

"So Rei how are you grades?" A tall dark haired man asked.

"They are okay I have straight A's." He replied.

"Oh that's good." The dark haired man said.

"Oh come Rei the man who has wanted to see you for weeks is here now." Mr. D said leading the boy away from the group.

They walked up to a tall brown haired man. He looked old in the face but other than the wrinkles he looked nice and health.

"Hello my name is Rei. Sorry for missing our earlier meetings." He said bowing to him also.

"Oh don't worry about it. You can call me Mr. H" the man said smiling awkwardly at the other.

"Well yes Rei this man has been trying for a while know to get you to meet with him he has a strong interest in you." Mr. D said smiling.

"What am I some kind of cat?" Rei asked angered.

"What, excuse me?" Mr. D asked dumbfounded.

"He has taken a strong interest in me" Rei said putting air quotes around it. "Am I a cat or something? You can't just push me from person to person."

"Rei calm down I was simply saying." Mr. D tried again.

"No this is all I can take your lucky I even showed up." Rei said storming away.

"I am so sorry about that let me go talk to him." Mr. D said trying to walk away.

"No I will go talk to him." Mr. H said putting his hand on the shorter ones shoulder. "You know see if I can start this off with trust." Mr. D nodded and walked away to another group of people, wishing the man luck.

~out side on the roof~

"Damn stupid fat bastard." Rei said while pacing along the edge of the roof. He had pulled off his tie and had unbuttoned his shirt allowing his black undershirt to show. He frowned and looked over the edge contemplating if he should just leave or not. He sat considering it for a while but then remembered the others downstairs doing whatever.

He sighed and sat down, his legs dangling off the edge. Mr. H sat down next to him sipping at his drink.

"You know you shouldn't be that hard on Mr. Dickinson he was only trying to help you." He said smiling at the raven haired beauty.

"Yeah but its just I hate jumping from foster home to foster home." Rei said opening up to the man.

"Well if you would give me a chance maybe you will find out that there is someone out there that cares about you." Mr. H said putting a hand on the boys shoulder.

"I haven't had that many adults that I could trust. Maybe its time that I give someone some trust." Rei said his eyes glazing over. His head felt fuzzy and nothing made sense to him. 'What's happening?'

"You can trust me." The man said putting his drink down and sliding his had down to rub circles into the boys back. He smirked as he pushed the younger ones head into his lap.

"Yeah..you..seem nice" Rei said slowly and cautiously.

"I am very nice _Rei." _He said running his hand under the boys shirt and onto his back. Rei looked up at the man. The way he had said his name just seemed off to him. He slowly rose to his feet a bit wobbly.

"I should go find Mr. D and apologize." Rei said taking a step but falling backwards. He closed his eyes as he felt himself fall off the side of the building. He felt so free so much like a bird rather than a cat. But it all soon ended when he heard the faint yelling from above him, opening his eyes he saw the night sky shinning with stars.

What was happening to him. He closed his eyes waiting for...

**A bit short yes but I am still trying to remember this story and where I was going with it. Give me a week and I will be back on track.**

**Review please!!  
**


	6. Lies will never end!

**Haha just had the sudden insperation to write so that is what I am going to do!**

Rei blinked his mind totally free from any stress he felt moments ago, but it didn't last long. His mind had finally caught up with him. He frowned. This could be the end of him. He could hit the ground with a sickening crack and maybe a splat. This thought brought a smile to his face once more. He welcomed the end of his life. Getting away from all the deceiving people in his life. He closed his eyes and a woman and man flashed in his mind and he knew it wasn't the end.

The ground became clear and Rei closed his eyes hoping for eternity to take him, but it never happened. Cats always land on their feet. Just as everyone says Rei landed on the ground smoothly and silently. His half lidded eyes opened and he looked over to see Mr. Dickinson passed out on the ground and his four guest just staring at him.

"Rei did you just..." Tyson began pointing up at the sky.

"Fall off of the building?" Max finished for him blinking like a ditsy blond.

"Oh my god! Rei what in the living hell where you thinking?" Mr. Dickinson yelled springing from his spot on the ground. "You could have seriously hurt yourself. Why would you do that to my poor heart. You know I am not in the best of health and you keep doing this."

"I-" Rei was flabbergasted as to what to say. He turned away from the man. "I am sorry." He mumbled almost unheard.

"It's okay Rei. You kids should be getting home. Rei if you will stay here for a bit longer and I can take you home when everyone has left." Mr. Dickinson said soothing the boy.

"Rei why don't you come to my house!" Tyson yelled excitedly.

"But how are we going to get to your house?" Max asked the obvious. There were stuck downtown with no way to get home.

"Oh I will just call Hiro." Tyson said smiling and pulling out his phone. He pushed the two button and waited. He waited and waited and waited some more just to receive the answering machine. "What! Answer your damn phone Hiro!"

"See we have no way home and we are stuck!" Max yelled getting a bit frantic. He grabbed Kenny's shoulders and began to jerk him back and forth.

"Why don't we just stay at my house. It is just a couple of blocks from here." Kai said uneasily. Max, Tyson, and Kenny all froze and just stared at Kai.

"Are you for real?" Max asked not truly believing his own ears.

"Never mind if your going to act like that then you can't stay at my house." Kai yelled crossing his arms across his chest.

"No, no lets go." Tyson yelled walking over to Kai and pointing to no where.

"Okay Rei are you going to go with them?" Mr. D asked smiling at the boy. Rei wanted to say no. The beast inside him was clawing its way out and he knew he should be alone when it emerged, but the hope that was present in the fat mans eyes made him cave.

"Yeah it could be fun." Rei said a bit of real emotion in his voice. He had a stupid smile on his face as he said this.

"Okay then. You know my number if you need me. Yes" Mr. D said giving the petite boy a kiss on the head and walking off back inside the building.

"Hn" Kai said walking off towards the gate of the plaza. Tyson grinned and dragged Max and Rei with him as they walked behind Kai. Rei quickly escaped the crazed teens grasp and grabbed his bag.

"So Kai don't you life with Bryan, Tala, and Brooklyn?" Kenny asked quizzically.

"Yeah but they shouldn't be any problem." Kai said taking a right into a neighborhood. The others stared wide eyed at all the huge mansions that they were all walking past.

"So Rei. Why are you in foster care?" Kenny asked looking at the boy from under his bangs. Rei froze. He hadn't thought about how he would explain the whole situation to them.

"My parents are gone. I don't have any other family that would take me in." Rei said melancholy about the subject.

"Oh well I am sorry." Kenny said instantly feeling regret for asking about the subject. Rei looked off away from the short brunette. He felt bad inside, here these people where there opening up to him and he was lying to their faces. He had lied to everyone. Lie after lie after lie. When was it going to end?

Kai walked up to a three story brick house. The others gaped at the house. Rei didn't even notice he just followed the bluenette into the house.

"Are you guys coming in or standing out there and gawking all night?" Kai asked already in a bad mood. Tyson scrambled into the house. The other two in close pursuit.

"Hey Kai welcome home!" Tala;s voice came from the living room with was separated from the door by a semi-wall. All you could see was the TV.

"Hn" Kai said taking off his shoes and throwing them on a shoe shelf. He took of the jacket that went to his suit and walked into the living room. Rei and Max followed what the older teen did.

"What the hell are those two doing here?" Bryan asked from the computer. Rei glanced at him with no emotion.

"The three idiots and kitten will be staying here tonight." Kai said disappearing behind another door.

"Ohkay" Tala said an odd look plastered to his face. "Well sit down." Tala sat patting the spot next to him.

Everybody looked at each other unsure if they should trust them.

"Oh come on I don't bite." Tala said grabbing Rei's wrist and pulling him down to sit next to him. Tala tightened his grip and smirked "At least not to hard anyway."

Rei hissed as pain shot through his arm. He grabbed Tala's hand and tried to pry his fingers off.

Tala got a puzzled look on his face and took his hand off of the others wrist. The raven haired boy went to pull his wrist to his chest and cradle it when Tala grabbed his hand. Not roughly or anything but halfway caring. He pulled the others sleeve back to reveal a dark purple bruise and a series of small cuts that looked as if they came from fingernails.

"What happened to your arm kitten?" Tala asked examining the wound.

"Nothing" Rei answered quickly. He hadn't even realized that Voltaire had left a bruise that bad. He winced when the red head poked the bruise.

"Does it hurt?" Tala asked flipping his wrist around. His blue eyes watered up when he saw the true damage of the cuts. "Ewww"

"Can you let my hand go?" Rei asked semi- politely. Tala's eyes traveled up into Rei's scared amber ones.

"Uh yeah sorry." Tala said turning away from the boy. He sighed and got up disappearing into the same door as Kai.

Moments later both boys returned. Tala had a first aid box in his hands and was smiling at Rei. Kai had four shirts and a pair of basketball shorts and three pants.

"Here, the bathroom is over there." Kai said handing them clothes. Tyson bounced into the bathroom before anyone else could.

"There is another bathroom through here." Bryan said leading Max and Kenny through the mystery door. Rei sat with the clothes in his lap waiting for Tyson to get out of the bathroom. He had been handed black basketball shorts and a white tee shirt.

Tyson walked out wearing blue pants and a black tee shirt.

"Bathrooms all yours Rei!" Tyson said happily. Rei stood up and walked into the bathroom. He changed quickly into the clothes. Looking in the mirror he was unhappy with the now really apparent bruise on his wrist. How was he going to explain it?

Rei walked out of the bathroom to see Tala and Max playing a fierce game of thumb war. Kenny was sitting on the chair typing away on his computer, Tyson was talking to Brooklyn. Bryan was missing, and Kai was sitting on the coach watching everybody.

Kai's eyes flashed over to the amber haired boy, who was finishing up braiding his hair. Rei blinked a couple of times before he turned his head to look at Tyson.

"Kitten come here." Kai said his voice soft yet strict. Rei's eye twictched as he walked over and sat on the coach next to Kai.

"Will you stop calling me that?" Rei asked a pout on his face.

"You respond to it." Kai pointed out grabbing the first aid kit with one hand and Rei's arm with the other.

"Wha-" Rei was going to argue the nickname but decided not to when that little point was placed out in the open.

Kai gently placed Rei's hand in his own as he poured a little peroxide onto the wound. Rei hissed but kept his hand in place. He watched silently as Kai began wrapping his arm. When he was done Kai kissed his wrist.

"What was that?" Rei asked a bright red blush spreading across his face.

"Haha. I make Kai do that when I get hurt, so I think he is just used to doing it." Tala explained as Kai walked away to put up the first aid kit.

"Oh..." Rei said looking at his bandaged wrist.

"Lets play a game!" Tyson screamed jumping up from the seat he was sharing with Brooklyn.

"What are we gonna play!" Max asked jumping next to his blue haired best friend.

"Truth or Dare" Kai answered walking into the room with a bottle.

**Oh I could have just kept writing and writing but I gotta make this story last right!**

**Please Review!!**

** White Winged Devil 3!!**


End file.
